


Viva La Q

by Trekflower (TrekFlower)



Series: Aug Writting Prompt [9]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Bad French, F/M, Gen, One Word Prompts, Time Travel, Tumblr Prompt, trope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower/pseuds/Trekflower
Summary: Q drops by to have a little fun with the Voyager crew in16th century France.





	Viva La Q

**Author's Note:**

> August Writing Challenge Day 9: Trope Prompt: Time travel.
> 
> *Disclaimer: CBS and Paramount own Star Trek. I am just borrowing for fun. All I get is your enjoyment :)

“Q!” Captain Kathryn Janeway glared at the supernatural being that held her hand seated across from her. She and Q were seated on some kind of thorn. He wore ornate blue robes with a gaudy jeweled crown, while Kathryn was dressed in a ball gown made of the same blue material, with enough golden jewelry to refit all the gold plated capacitors aboard Voyager. She and her senior staff had been displaced through time and space, to what she could guess, was close to the Elizabethan Era on Earth. 

B’Elanna and Seven wore ball gowns sitting on her left. Their hair covered by large ridiculous wigs. Harry and Tuvok wore elaborate matching robes resembling that of men of the church, and Tom was clearly intended to be the court jester in his striped floppy outfit. Kathryn knew exactly _how_ they had gotten there, the question was _why_? 

“Where are we Q, what have you done?”

“Kathy mon amour, isn’t it obvious? This is our court, you are Queen Kathryn de’Medici and I your loving husband,” he kissed the back of her hand. The unknown people of the court began to clap and Q gave his subjects a gracious wave. 

Janeway thought for a moment. Q had whisked them away to the royal court of the French monarchy in the mid 16th century, but still why? “As I recall Q, Catheraine de’Medici outlives her husband. I suggest you end this now and take us back,” she replied coolly pulling her hand out of his. 

“Is that right? I must say, all the Kathy’s of your species have, shall we say, a certain _je ne sais quoi_.” he teased sipping wine from a cup. 

“Think what you like Q, but my crew and I are not playing.” Janeway got up from her seat motioning for B’Elanna and Seven to follow. The two struggled with the cumbersome amount of material that made up their dresses. 

“This clothing is highly inefficient,” Seven growled trying to stand. 

“Grab a handful on either side and lift up, trust me.” Kathryn did not have nearly as much trouble moving in the gown. Though drastically different in terms of style to the one she wore during her Victorian holonovel, the mechanics for moving in it were relatively the same.

“But Kathy, you’re going to miss the entertainment,” Q said merrily. 

A loud bang echoed the room and the attention of all fell onto two guards dragging in a blooded man. The man was dirty, in brown rods and was shackled at the wrists. The guard lifted the man’s face by his wild black hair, and Kathryn heart dropped. The man crumpled on the floor was her first officer Chakotay. 

“Your majesties we found Nostradamus, he was trying to flee.” The guard holding Chakotay’s head announced. 

“Bon! Magnifique!” Q clapped.

“What-have-you-done?” Kathryn growled at Q. Fire in her eyes, ready to tear the being limb from limb. 

Q ignored her. “For his heresies and attempts to bewitch her majesty the queen, ‘Chuckles’ will be burned at the stake.”

“Oui, when your majesty?”

“Now,” Q snapped his fingers and pile of wood blinked into existence in the center of the courtroom. Chakotay’s body was strung up to a post in the center. He looked exhausted from his beating, his head slumped over. The ghostly images of the court people cheered to the swift enactment of his punishment. 

Harry and Tuvok made their way to the pyre to free the commander, but were stopped by the guards. Tom’s attempt landed him into a materialized stockade, courtesy of Q, and B’Elanna and Seven were trapped beneath their own garments to give any kind of help. 

Kathryn ran to the pile. She ripped away the bundles of kindling to reach Chakotay’s binds. Two guards moved in using torches to ignite the wood surrounding them. “Captain hurry,” Ensign Kim call out to her. The fire spread quickly, radiating a heat to her skin. Her fingers began to bleed as she dug through the wood, never seeming to make it any closer to Chakotay. 

“Stop this Q!” she abandoned the attempt to reach him. Clearly Q was preventing her from doing so. He was appearing human but Q lacked any compassion of the species he imitated. 

“Why?” Q said seriously, leaning forward in his chair. He clearly wanted something from her, what was it? Did he want her to make him part of the crew, have her submit to him, or was this really about taking Chakotay away from her out of jealousy? The first two she could live with, the last she could not.

“I’ll do anything want Q, just let my people go,” she shouted standing in the burning pyre. The flames gathered strength licking up to burn her skin. 

Q’s booming laugh filled the room. He abruptly stopped then snapped his fingers. With a bright flash of light the crew sat around the table in the briefing room, in standard uniform and unharmed. Only they were missing one person, Captain Janeway. 

***

The people of the court disappeared, Voyager crew members gone too. Q changed his appears to that of a Starfleet Captain’s uniform while she remind in the dress. “Are you happy Q? I’m all yours, so long as you leave me people alone.”

“Mon amour,” he smiled. “Don’t flatter yourself. I’m way out of your league. I merely pop by to give you a gift. Last time we meant there was that whole awkward business of mating.” Q made a disgusted face at the thought of them together, when a few years ago he begged her to have his child. “I saw then that your feelings for ‘chuckles’ was deeper than you want to admit.”

Kathryn opened her month to protest but he continued on. “This little show was my way of getting you to realize that fact. You were willing to throw yourself on the flames for him.”

“It is not just him Q, I would do the same thing for any one of my crew,” her husky voice threatened.

“I believe you would. Just think about it Kathy, his and your paths are twisted together so much its repugnant. Why, the roads are so enthralled it would be impossible to untangle them, even for a Q. Bon Voyage mon Capitan,” he snapped his fingers and she was back aboard Voyager’s bridge. 

“Captain!” Chakotay jumped to his feet. “What happened, where’s Q?”

Captain Janeway rubbed her temples with her fingers. Q had returned her to Voyager but left her in the blue gown of the French courtroom. She rolled her eyes then gathered up the train into her arms. “I’ll fill you in later Chakotay. But right now it’s time to remove Kathryn de’Medici and get Captain Janeway back. You have the bridge Commander.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love Q but I don't think I really captured his mischievousness very well with this one. Oh well, hoped you enjoyed it anyway.


End file.
